Puppy Sitting
by Sun111shine3
Summary: Team 7 is assigned to puppy sit, and Naruto leaves. now it's only Sasuke and Sakura. Expect the unexpected. pairing: Sasuke & Sakura -hiatus, slow slow SLOW updates


**Hello! So.. This is my first Naruto fanfic... and im quite nervous! I know how die-hard naruto fans can be.. So please don't flame me too badly, if you feel the need that is! ^^"**

**anyways! In order for this story to seem.. Right? I've had to change their ages. Cuz seriously think about it. 12 year olds being forced to fight one another? And possibly kill them?! Thats insane! But hey! Thats Naruto for ya! Haha**

**but yea, so now everyone is a few years older. **

**Meaning:**

**Naruto: 17**

**Sasuke: 17 **

**Sakura: 16**

****Kakashi keeps his age because theres really no need to change it**

"WHAT?!" the three young ninjas shouted in unison. The taller one of the three, was wearing his usual blue shirt and white shorts. The other boy was wearing all orange. The female of the group was covered in pink.

"Must I repeat myself?" their sensei lazily said. He was dressed up in his normal outfit, with his right eye covered.

"Yeah! To make sure we heard you right!" the blond kid shouted.

"Just meet me at this address at five, and I'll explain everything. Again," the older man said as he handed the raven-haired boy a piece of paper.

Just as they were about to complain, their sensei disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Errr! I hate it when he does that!" Naruto shouted, punching the air.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shouted. She looked over at Sasuke, who was reading the directions.

"He wants us to meet at a hotel," he plainly said. Naruto stopped punching the air, and looked over at Sasuke, too.

"Why?" Naruto said. He walked over to Sasuke's said, and tried reading the directions.

"Why do you think, Naruto?" Sasuke said with distaste.

"It's for our mission," Sakura told Naruto.

"Right..." Naruto said. Sasuke handed the paper over to Sakura, and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Naruto shouted after him.

"Home," Sasuke said calmly.

"Yeah Naruto. We need to go home to pack," Sakura told him, looking down at the piece of paper.

"Oh yeah...," Naruto said, crossing his arms. He thought about what he needed and when he figured it all out, he grinned, and placed his arms behind his head. "Yeah! I'm gonna get going, too! I'll see you at the hotel!" Naruto shouted at Sakura as he ran to the other direction.

Sakura looked up in time to see Naruto running away. _'Why is he in such a hurry?_' she thought distractedly. She looked back down at the paper, and noticed it was just down the street from her house. _'Well... at least I don't need to rush or anything,_' she thought as she walked slowly to her house.

~*~*~*~

"Where is he?!" Naruto shouted.

The three of them were standing around the entrance of the hotel.

"Are you sure this is the right hotel?" asked Naruto. He was walking back and forth in a smile area.

"Yes, Naruto," Sakura said. She was sitting on the ground with elbows touching her knees. She was absolutely bored and tired of Naruto's constant yelling.

"Are you sure this is the right hotel room?" asked Naruto, still walking back and forth.

"Naruto. Shut up," Sasuke said. He was standing up, with his arms crossed.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, and went into a fighting stance.

"Or what?" Sasuke said, trying to get Naruto to fight.

As Naruto was about to yell something, Kakashi poofed into the area. He put one of his hands on Naruto's head, and the other went into a wave.

"Sorry for taking so long," he said trying to keep everyone calm.

"Sorry?!" Naruto started shouting, but Kakashi put his hand over his mouth.

"If you keep shouting like this, you'll scare it," Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, standing up. Kakashi let go of Naruto, and moved over, to reveal a small puppy in a cage. "It's so cute!" Sakura said with glee.

"Now, if we can all go into the room," he said, motioning them toward room 3.

They all entered, and looked around. There was a small kitchen to the left. To the right, there was a large couch and two chairs that were surrounding a small fire place. They all walked farther into the room, and saw two other rooms. One room was the bathroom, and the other was a small bedroom. The bedroom only had one dresser, and a small bed.

"So.. Why are we here?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the couch. Naruto sat down next to her, but Kakashi and Sasuke remained standing.

"Each squad available has been assigned the duty of watching over a puppy. Now, ordinarily-" Kakashi tried explaining, but Naruto interrupted.

"Hey! Isn't that supposed to be Kiba's job or whatever?" he asked, standing on the couch.

"Naruto! Sit down!" Sakura said, pulling him back onto the couch.

"Yes, but Kiba and his clan are all out on a special mission. That is why you three are taking on this mission. We just need someone to watch over the puppy for tonight, and they'll be back tomorrow. It's an easy mission. Only one catch. Leave the puppy alone," Kakashi said, pulling the puppy's cage into the living room.

"Leave it alone? But why?" Sakura asked, looking down at the small puppy.

"It's the only way it'll learn. It needs to learn to take care of itself," he said, placing the puppy into the cage. He picked up the cage and put it into the kitchen area. He turned around and walked back over to the door. "It's not like you three are the only ones watching a puppy. Other groups are, too."

"You mean Ino's team?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded, and Sakura began to think about how Ino's face would look when she finds out what she has to do. Sakura began to smile to herself.

"Well, now that you three finally understand what must be done, I'm going to leave," Kakashi said as he left the room. Sasuke walked over to the door and shut it. He looked at Naruto and Sakura and then down at the puppy in the cage.

Naruto stood up and walked over toward the puppy's cage. He went to open it up, but Sasuke kicked his arm away. "What was that for?!" Naruto yelled.

"Didn't you just listen to what Kakashi-sensei said?" Sasuke said, staring at Naruto with anger.

"Oh... yeah. He said 'leave the puppy alone'," Naruto thought out loud.

"Yeah. So leave it alone," Sasuke said, turning away from him.

"Why do you always have to act so cool?!" Naruto yelled, making Sasuke turn around.

"Who's acting?" he replied back, making Naruto go out of control.

"Hey! Knock it off Naruto! Leave Sasuke and the puppy alone!" Sakura shouted, trying to get in-between the two boys. She pushed at Naruto, but he wouldn't move.

"I'm tired of your attitude! Something needs to be done!" Naruto shouted, pushing Sakura. She fell down next to the cage, and was shocked that Naruto did that.

"Hmph," Sasuke said, looking away.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, she stood up quickly, and hit him in the head. Naruto went flying into the door, and landed on his head.

"Fine! If this is how you two are gonna be, you can just watch the stupid dog without me!" he shouted, as he left the hotel room.

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a second, and then walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"Man! That Naruto! Sometimes I just wanna hit him in the head until he bleeds!" Sakura said as she made the motion with her balled up fists. She took a deep breath, and sat down on the couch. Now that Naruto had left, it was all up to Sasuke and Sakura to finish the job.

_Roooo Roo Ro_

The puppy howled a bit, and Sakura stood back up. She was about to walk over to it, but Sasuke had grabbed onto her wrist.

"Don't. Remember what Kakashi told us," he reminded her.

She looked down at him with her brows furrowed, and then sat back down. _'He's right... Kakashi told us to leave it alone...'_ she thought.

"So now what? We're just going to sit here for.." Sakura looked over to the clock. It was about 1 a.m., and Kakashi said he'd be back at 8. "7 hours?! Ohh..." she looked down in distress.

'_I can't do this... I feel so bad for the puppy... it's all alone! That's not right for a puppy! Puppies need constant care and love.. But...'_ Sakura began to drift off into her thoughts.

"Sakura. Just calm down. Everything will be over soon enough. Then we can move on with our lives, and forget about this," Sasuke said, looking away. He got off of the couch, and walked over to the fire placed. He kneeled down, and used his fireball jutsu to light the wood. He grinned at his accomplishment, and walked back over to the couch. He sat down, and stared at the fire.

_Roooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Sakura and Sasuke both looked over to the direction of the caged pup. It was howling still, and Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, with a clenched fist. "I can't take it any more!" she said, giving the puppy the death stare. She turned to look at Sasuke, who just gave her a plain look. "I'm going to bed!" she shouted, as she stomped off to the one bedroom in the small hotel.

She ripped open the door, and slammed it shut behind her. She stood there, trying her best to calm herself down_. 'Maybe if I really do go to sleep, then Sasuke can take care of the puppy. It's probably better that way, anyways,' _she thought.

She moved over to where she, Naruto, and Sasuke had placed their bags, and she changed into her other change of clothes. She put on a short sleeved pink shirt, with matching pink shorts. Sakura stretched, and hopped into the big bed. She yawned, and buried herself under the covers.

'_I hope Sasuke doesn't get too mad at me for leaving him alone,_' she thought. She thought about the irony with that sentence and started to laugh before she finally fell asleep.

__

Sakura was awoken by the sound of the puppy howling_. 'No...' _she thought sadly. _'Maybe... Sasuke's sleeping... and I can sneak past him... maybe I can comfort the puppy, and then it'll stop howling...' _

Sakura quietly got out of bed, and crept to the door. She opened it slowly, and looked around the living room. She saw the puppy way to the right, still in its cage. She scanned the room for Sasuke and finally saw him over by the fireplace. She couldn't tell if he was awake, because she only saw the back of his head.

Sakura gulped, and slowly crept into the room. She made sure to watch both the puppy, and Sasuke. She almost tripped over a puppy toy, but she quickly regained her balance. She finally was able to touch the cage, when a kunai was thrown at the cage. She stopped moving, and quickly turned around. Sasuke was standing on top of the couch, an eyebrow up, and had two more kunais in his hand.

"Sakura. No," he said quietly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and was unable to move. _'Sasuke... he.. Must not have fallen asleep. I wonder if he ever even fell asleep! It's...' _she looked at the time and realized it was 3 a.m._. '3!? And he's still awake! Thats... not good!' _she thought as she looked back at him.

He had bags under his eyes, but other than that, it was hard to tell if he was wide awake or not.

"Sasuke... you've been awake, all of this time, haven't you?" she asked him. Sasuke didn't move. "If... you want, you can sleep on the bed, and I can.. watch the puppy. You need to rest, too" Sakura tried persuading him. Sasuke merely nodded, but didn't move toward the room. He turned and stared into the fire. Sakura took it as she should leave, so she went back to the room.

By the time Sakura had fallen back asleep, the puppy began to howl again.

'_I don't care what Sasuke says! Something needs to be done about this puppy! Maybe it's lonely.. Or... needs some food and water,' _she thought as she got out of bed again. She opened the door, but was shocked by what she saw.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sasuke was standing idly by, right in the middle of the doorway. He blocked my way from even viewing the living room. I could still hear the puppy barking, but Sasuke didn't even make a move as to if he heard. I'm sure he did.

But why was he blocking my way?

'_Last time I saw him, he was staring into the fire. That was....'_ I tried to see past him, but he was directly in the way of the clock on the wall.

When I looked up at him, he had that plain old stare on his face. Nothing about him looked even remotely friendly. 'That's just like him!' I thought angrily.

"Go back," he told me. He never once glanced away from my eyes.

I stood my ground. I looked at him questioningly but he didn't budge. I gave in. I gave him what he wanted. I started to move out of the way, but as soon as my back was facing him, I felt something around my waist.

I looked down and saw his left arm was wrapped around me. I went to question him; to question his motives, but I was unable to do so. _'Why is he touching me? Shouldn't he be busy mopping around like he usually does?' _I thought.

I felt his right hand playing with my messy bed hair until he slid his hand down to the side of my face. He stroked my face gently. He placed his hand on my chin. He started to pull my chin up, and wanted me to face him.

I did what he wanted, and stared at his eyes. They were onyx but they were no longer filled with malice. He smirked at my confusion and leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

I could feel the heat between us. But what was going on? He stopped kissing my forehead, and he looked at my expression for a minute but eventually he continued on.

He gingerly kissed my left cheek; then my right. Finally, I thought he was about to kiss me on the lips. I tried to get myself ready, but I couldn't move._ 'Aww that's just great! First I couldn't talk and now I can't even move! What's wrong with me?!' _I thought bitterly.

He kissed the corner of my lips and then looked at me curiously. He was expecting me to do something, but I wasn't sure what it was he wanted. All the while, my heart was beating like crazy. I figured Sasuke would be able to hear, seeing as the puppy stopped barking. He was still looking at me, trying to decipher something, but I guess he gave up.

He moved his right hand from my chin, and back to my long pink hair. With his left arm, he turned my body into his. I gasped in surprise and he smirked again.

"Well?" he asked quietly.

He was staring at my hair as he was stroking it. Then he looked back down at me. He stared right into my eyes, until I couldn't take it any longer. I threw my body into his, but he didn't lose his balance at all.

I hugged him tightly and felt his muscles tighten for a second but then he relaxed. I looked up at his dark eyes and he was looking at me, expectantly. I quickly let go of him and he raised an eyebrow but kept his cool.

Sasuke smirked again and leaned closer into me. Our faces were just inches apart. One small move, and our lips would collide.

I started to get nervous and because of that, I started to shake. He chuckled a bit and put his arm back under my chin and somehow, he calmed me down.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," Sasuke said, and with that, our lips met.

His lips were so warm. So smooth. So perfect. The kiss didn't feel forced either. It felt like he wanted this, too. Almost as much as I did.

Kissing him felt so good. So right. I had to break off our connection to breathe though. I felt light headed. When I steadied myself, I realized my arms were wrapped around his neck. His arms were wrapped around my waist and Sasuke seemed to be trying to catch his breathe, too.

But I couldn't wait. I needed to taste more of him. I put my lips back onto his and all of the feelings I had previously felt, had come flooding back. My lips began to tingle, and it felt as if our lips melted together.

I opened my eyes slightly, seeing as I closed them the previous time we had kissed, and I noticed Sasuke had closed his eyes. From what I could see of him, he seemed to be happy. He was lightly moving his arms farther down my body and I pulled him closer to me. I closed my eyes again, in pure bliss.

I felt his tongue on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I giggled slightly, and accepted. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I could feel even more of his warmth. He moved his tongue around and I did the same. I tried to make sure I wasn't terrible at kissing, seeing as this was the first time a boy has ever kissed me. But of course, I was doomed to mess up. Our teeth clashed together, and out of embarrassment, I pulled away from him. I let go of his neck and he lightly let go of my waist.

I started to blush, so I turned away from him. I heard Sasuke chuckle again, and I could feel him placing his arms around my waist, this time, somewhat tighter..

"It's ok," he said soothingly.

He picked me up, bridal style, and I put my left arm around his neck and my right hand went to his chin. I looked at his perfect lips. He was smiling. Actually smiling! I began to smile, too, and I looked up at his eyes. They looked so warm. So welcoming. So I kissed him again.

I felt him moving around, but I didn't care. I just kept my eyes closed. I felt him put me down onto something soft and let go of our embrace. I looked down and noticed he put me down on the bed. I let go of his neck and looked at him with a confused look. He returned my look with a reassuring smile.

I moved over, to let him sit down next to me. He took off his blue shirt and sat down next to me. He picked up my right hand, and placed it onto his stomach. His body was so warm. I moved my right hand up and down his warm body, taking note of a few scars here and there.

He laid down so I could get a better feel. He looked at me with a smirk, and I got on top of him. I placed myself directly on top of his white shorts, with my legs resting next to his. I moved my hands up and down his body. He was watching me. Watching my reactions. He enjoyed my confusion. I moved my face closer to him so I could see him better.

'_He has a lot of muscles!'_ I thought madly to myself. And he sure did! He didn't look like he had a single ounce of fat on him!

Sasuke rested his head on a pillow, and moved his hands underneath them. Sasuke closed his eyes. _'Maybe Sasuke's enjoying this more than I thought?' _I thought with a smirk.

I moved my arms up and down his arms and noticed that something was moving underneath me. I looked down and I finally realized where I was sitting. I moved down a bit and lightly placed my left arm onto his chest, to keep myself balanced.

I glanced up at him and noticed he still had his eyes closed. I grinned and put my right hand onto his chest, too. I slowly moved my right hand farther down and I tickled his stomach. I looked back up at him to see how I was doing and I noticed he was beginning to smile.

I could feel him getting harder with each passing second. I inched my hand closer to his shorts. I began to move my hand into his shorts, when a hand grabbed mine, stopping me.

I looked up in confusion and realized Sasuke was the one who stopped me. He was sitting up and his eyes were cold. I got scared and tried freeing my hand from his grip.

He looked at me and then closed his eyes.

"I..." Sasuke said quietly.

He freed my hand and I moved away from him, towards the pillows. I wasn't sure what I did wrong. _'Now he probably won't wanna talk to me...'_ I thought sadly.

Sasuke turned his body around, and he made me lay down. He moved on top of me, and placed his hands on the other sides of my head. He leaned into my face, but kept a little distance. His eyes no longer looked cold; they were back to being warm and friendly.

"I wasn't... expecting that," Sasuke finally admitted.

I looked at him strangely, and he went on.

"You're good. I expected less from you, and clearly, I've been proven wrong," he said truthfully.

I felt a small pain in my heart. _'He expected me to be horrible...' _I thought miserably.

'_But he just said he was wrong! That's good!'_ my inner self reminded me.

I looked at him, and he looked a little worried.

"I'm sorry," he said. His eyes looked sad, and I didn't want to see him like that.

I moved my hand onto his arm, and stroked it softly. I leaned up to him and kissed him warmly. We parted and he looked at me. He got up onto his knees, and extended his arm to me. I took it, and he pulled me up onto my knees, too.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

'_Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't have done any of this if I wasn't sure! I've only wanted Sasuke and no one else. Ever since the first time I laid my eyes on him, I knew I was meant to be with him,' _I thought.

He started to move away from me, thinking my silence was a no. I smiled and pulled him back to me and kissed him again.

"Of course I'm sure," I softly said when we finished our kiss.

He smirked and pushed me away a little. He put his arms around my pink top and took it off. He threw it away from him and pushed himself back on top of me. He smiled at my surprise gasp and kissed my neck.

I just laid there. I wasn't sure what to do!

'_I've never done anything like this.... What is there to do?!' _I started to worry.

He looked back up at me and kissed my lips. By instinct, I put my hand in his hair and my other one onto his back. He pulled away and smiled.

"You're... beautiful," he quietly told me.

I smiled a big smile, and he kissed me again. He stopped the kiss and moved his hand onto one of my ears. He softly rubbed my ear lobe, which started to turn me on even more.

He grinned and moved his other hand down to my bra. He slipped his fingers into one of the cups and slowly rubbed one of my nipples. I moaned a bit and I could feel Sasuke getting harder. He removed his hand from my ear and put it behind me. He undid my bra and I leaned up so he could take it off.

I looked up at him as he stared at my semi-naked body for a minute. He smiled and started rubbing my left nipple as he started licking my right one. I put both of my hands on his head, and started playing with his raven hair.

He stopped licking my nipple and started sucking on it instead. I moaned even louder, and I'm not sure if it's even possible, but I could feel him get even harder. I tugged at his hair lightly. I could feel myself getting wetter by the minute and was unsure about how much more I could take.

He stopped what he was doing but I'm not sure what he did next because I kept my eyes closed. I'm assuming he was looking at my face because he laughed quietly. I could feel him moving farther down my body, until I felt his fingers on my pink shorts. He pulled them off of me. I looked up at him and he was on his knees again.

Sasuke smiled at me and I returned his smile. He got off of the bed and took off his white shorts. He was only wearing black boxers, and it was easy to tell that something was straining in his them.

He went back onto the bed and pulled down my underwear. He moved to my side and put his right arm behind my neck. He picked me up a bit and kissed me again.

As we kissed, I felt Sasuke's free hand stroking my stomach. He moved farther and farther down until I could feel him near my opening.

Sasuke slowly and carefully rubbed my clit and I lightly moaned into his mouth. He got excited even more and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I massaged his tongue with mine.

He stopped rubbing me and stuck his pointer finger inside me. I moaned again and he broke the kiss. I started rubbing his arm and I could feel him shiver slightly. He moved his finger farther inside and stuck another finger in. He moved them in and out slowly at first, but eventually started picking up speed.

That's when I felt it. It felt like an eruption that exploded in the pit of my stomach. He felt it too, because he pulled his fingers out and examined them. He licked his fingers clean and looked down at me.

I felt embarrassed for some reason, so I began to blush again. He tilted his head to the side and moved his face closer to mine.

"Are you ready?" he whispered into my ear.

I couldn't find my voice, so I just shook my head. He smiled and nibbled on my ear a bit. Then he moved over and took off his boxers. I've... never seen a penis up close before. But... I'm positive Sasuke's would be considered huge.

He looked at my face and noticed where I was looking. He smirked and moved on top of me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

I looked into his eyes and believed him. Something about his eyes now seemed so... calming. Unlike his coldness, this was a totally new Sasuke.

He got up and picked up his shorts. He went thru his pockets and found a condom. He put it on and looked back at me. _'I.... I'm ready!' _I thought to myself.

I gave him an encouraging smile and he nodded. He moved back onto the bed and positioned himself on top of me. He moved his hand down and I felt him slowly enter me. 'Aaaahhh... heeea' I made those sounds as he entered.

He looked down at me right away, in shock. I looked up at him, trying to show him I was ok, and it worked until I bit down on my lip.

"Sakura..." he said. His voice sounded full of worry.

"No... I'm fine. I just... was surprised," I said. I made my voice sound strong, although I didn't really feel like it.

He bought it, and he kept pushing in, a lot slower than last time. He stared at me, waiting for me to tell him to stop, but I never did. I knew that once I got used to this, all of the pain would go away. I started to curl my toes, and I gripped onto the bed sheets. I stopped biting my lip and I let a slight moan escape my lips. It still hurt badly, but not as bad as it previously did.

Sasuke was reassured that he wasn't hurting me, but I could tell he didn't go all the way in. He began to pull out, and I thought he was stopping all together. Then I felt him push back in, and eventually, it almost stopped hurting all together.

I let go of the bed sheets and put my arms in his hair. He grinned and kissed my neck. I moved one of my arms to his back and started stroking him. He pumped into me slightly harder, but with each thrust, more pleasure and pain came rushing thru my body. I started to smile, trying only to concentrate on the pleasure, and I moved both of my arms onto his back. He finally started putting more of himself into me and I scratched him on accident. He didn't seem to notice as he was busy still sucking on my neck.

I couldn't take it any longer. I felt like my whole body seemed to be in sync with his. I felt the explosions within me and then I felt Sasuke's muscles tighten again. I moaned loudly and I was finally able to hear him moan. With that, it made me moan even louder, because his moan meant I was finally pleasing him.

We started panting harder and harder as Sasuke started thrusting faster and faster. I felt the explosions again and again. I wasn't sure if I could last any longer, so I moved his head from my neck and kissed him. He slowed down his thrusts until we both had our final orgasm.

He got up, but I closed my eyes so I'm not sure what he did, but I felt him getting off of the bed. I laid there, touching my body. I felt.. different and yet the same. I could barely move. I was exhausted. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke standing next to the bed. He was looking down at me, and he looked truly happy.

He moved over to the side of the bed, and picked me up.

"We can't sleep naked on top of a bed. What would Naruto think?" he purred into my ear.

He moved the blanket over and placed me down onto the bed. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Sasuke got into the bed, and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I moved the covers to that we could keep warm. I felt him kiss my hair as I drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~

**Normal P.O.V.**

Later that morning, Sakura awoke all alone. She slowly opened up her emerald eyes, and looked around the room. She couldn't see Sasuke nor his clothes anywhere.

'_I guess he left already...' _she thought sadly. She stretched, yawned, and slowly climbed out of the bed. She crept over to where her clothes had been thrown to, and put them on into her bag silently. She searched threw the bag, and took out her clothes she had worn the day before. _'It's not like it matters really. I'm just going to be going home soon...'_ she quietly thought. She sighed and looked at her image in the mirror that was hanging up behind the door.

'_Hrm... my hair is a total wreck!' _she complained to herself. She combed thru her hair with her fingers until each strand was perfectly flat. She went over to the dresser, and took one of the wipes, and cleaned off her face.

When she decided she was ready to leave, she opened up the door, and was startled to see everyone standing in the living room. Kakashi was leaning up against the door with his foot on the back of it. Naruto was standing in the middle of the room, playing with the puppy. Sasuke was leaning up against the couch, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Ahh. Thank you for finally joining us, Sakura," Kakashi said, looking up at her. Sakura moved farther into the room, and shrugged. Naruto smiled widely at her entrance. Sakura looked over at Sasuke but he didn't even move. "Well now," Kakashi began, "You two did a great job. I hope the puppy didn't disturb you too much."

Naruto, having noticed that Kakashi had only said two, instead of three, got angry, and pointed his finger at his sensei. "What do you mean 'two'?!" he shouted.

"Naruto... did you stay here all night?" Kakashi simply asked.

"Well.. Uh..." Naruto replied, putting his finger down. "No.. But that's only cuz Sasuke-"

"Naruto! What does it matter? The job is done. So be happy!" Sakura interrupted. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, but didn't retaliate.

"Well. It's time for the puppy to return. Lets go," Kakashi told his team as he turned and opened the door. Sasuke lowered his arms, and followed after Kakashi. Naruto marched out of the room happily until the puppy peed on him, which caused Naruto to start freaking out. Sakura laughed at Naruto but then quickly looked down.

'_Did last night really happen? Sasuke... was so different but now.. He's back to his normal self. Maybe it's better that way... Besides, I can't... be bothered with a relationship right now... I... need to focus on being a better ninja.. Yea! A better ninja. And a better me!' _Saskura tried to persuade herself. It some-what worked, but for the time being, that was all she needed.

She cleaned up the puppy's mess, and looked around the room quickly. Everything was back in its place. It didn't even look like anybody had been there. She tried to smile a bit, but couldn't. She sighed, looked around the room one last time. Sakura left the hotel room, and closed the door. She saw her team farther up the street, and she hurried to their sides, trying her best to forget about the previous night.

**Sooooooooo the plan was to only write one chapter... but something about this tells me to keep writing, you know? But I'm not sure what I should write.. Like.. I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure if they're very good..**

**So how about YOU tell me whatcha think! Maybe then I'll feel the need to write more..**

**But as of right now, its gonna stay as is. =]**


End file.
